


Scared

by Wondersland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondersland/pseuds/Wondersland
Summary: Draco has just been marked, but he’s not scared. He is, however, alone and death seems like a pretty reasonable option. Will a desperate cry in the night be enough to save him? Can a mind come back from what he has seen?





	1. Don't Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Draco has just been marked, but he’s not scared. He is, however, alone and death seems like a pretty reasonable option. Will a desperate cry in the night be enough to save him? Can a mind come back from what he has seen?

Draco wasn’t scared. He really wasn’t. he just wanted to be alone. No, not alone, but away from here. So, he ran, as fast as he could into the forest behind the manner. He ran until his legs gave out under him. Sinking to his knees, he let out as gasp and called for the only person who he knew could help his pain, but he was also painfully aware would never be able to help him.

Night was falling then, but Draco didn’t care. He simply leaned back against the closest tree and hugged his knees to his chest. Closing his eyes he hoped sleep or death would find him quickly.

Draco was woken from his sleep by the distinct crack off apparation. Before he could raise his wand he was brought into a tight hug.

“It’s alright,” Harry said, threading his fingers into Draco’s hair, the other hand on his back pulling him ever closer. “I’m here now.”

Draco shuddered with relief, but removed the strong arms from around his body. “You can’t be here. I don’t think I made it out of the grounds.”

Harry’s face contorted in confusion. “You called for me.”

“I shouldn’t have. Now they know where you are. No one is supposed to be able to ap-,” now it was Draco’s turn to look confused. “How did you get here.”

“Apparation.”

“But the wards?”

Harry cast his gaze upwards. Draco followed his gaze and caught a glimpse of the wards burning up through the leaves.

“Now they surely know where you are,” Draco scolded.

“They know that I am somewhere on your grounds, but not exactly where,” Harry held out his arms. “We have time.”

Draco bit his lip, but gave in and curled up in Harry’s strong embrace.

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head gently. “Tell me what made you call.”

Despite all of the courage Draco new he possessed, he began to shake. “I…I didn’t want them to,” Draco took a deep breath. “But they have my family. They are in my _house_.”

Harry simply held Draco closer. “I will never judge you, Draco.”

Ever so slowly Draco pulled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark on his left forearm. The black mark stood out against Draco’s fair skin as if the skin itself was trying to repel it.

“It’s ugly, and repulsive. I didn’t want it. I don’t want to be a part of _them_ ,” Draco spit the last word out like it burned his mouth to even say it.

“I know you don’t,” Harry covered the mark with his hand gently.

That’s when they heard footsteps in the distance.

“You said we had time,” Draco said, beginning to panic. “You can’t be caught! Not here!”

“We will be alright,” Harry said, helping Draco rise to his feet.

“Over there!” called a voice from somewhere close by.

Suddenly flames erupted from the ground, drawing a circle around Harry and Draco.

Draco looked at the flames that were stretching towards the canopy above. “Subtle, Potter,” Draco said, but pressed himself ever closer to Harry’s chest.

“I learn from the best,” Harry’s arms tightened around the blonde and he apparated them away.


	2. Breath

They appeared in a small tent, the canvas walls shuddering against the wind outside.

Hermione’s shrill voice broke the moment of silence. “You went after Malfoy?”

Draco didn’t have the heart to care about the venom in her voice. Everything was too close, to small. He pushed out of Harry’s arms and fled from the tent, falling to his knees after only a few steps.

He could hear voices from inside the tent, and pressed his hands over his ears trying to block them out, but they wouldn’t go away. The fire next to him was crackling too loudly, even the wind seemed to howl inside his skull. His lungs were heaving, but he couldn’t seem to get enough air.

Everything was too much, too loud. Then suddenly it all stopped, and Draco was being pulled into familiar strong arms again.

Slowly, he lowered his hands and looked up at Harry. Draco thought he had cast a silencing spell on them, but couldn’t see a wand in Harry’s hands.

But that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that Draco could finally breath, and as Harry rubbed slow circles on his back, be began to relax.

Harry wouldn’t have brought him here if it wasn’t safe. When his eyes met Harry’s, he seemed to read his mind.

“You are safe now,” Harry said soothingly.

And that’s how they spent that night. Together. Pushing out the world that insisted on trying to drag them into the ground.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco woke up the next morning by a kick to his shin. He was up with his wand drawn before he could register where he was.

Ron held up his hands, dropping the fire wood that he was carrying. “I didn’t mean to. I tripped.”

“Sorry,” Draco said stowing his wand. “Habit.”

Ron nodded and began to gather the wood.

Draco bent down to help, but Ron shook his head. “Wake Harry,” Ron said, motioning to Harry who was asleep on the ground. “It’s about time that he get up.”

Draco nodded and kneeled down next to Harry and ran his fingers through his dark hair gently. “Harry…it’s time for you to wake up.”

Harry jolted awake, but relaxed when he saw Draco smiling down at him. “Good morning love, how did you sleep?” Harry said sitting up.

Ron cleared his throat from his seat next to the fire.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry asked.

“I just don’t want to deal with your love sickness this early in the morning,” Ron replied.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s cheek.

“Hermione wants you to go check the wards,” Ron said.

Harry nodded and got to his feet. “Draco can help you, Ron. He’s quite good with fires.” With that he set off into the woods.

Draco tensed and wanted to scream at him not to go, but he reminded himself that they were safe here, and he took a seat next to the fire across from Ron.

They were quite for a while, Draco slowly adding wood to the fire when needed. But Ron eventually broke the silence.

“We were in the middle of cooking dinner and suddenly Harry said he had to go and just apparated through the wards we had put up,” Ron said fixing Draco with a steady gaze. “Then he comes back with you.”

Draco gazed back, schooling his features into a cool expression.

“He told us that you two were dating, so the fact that he ran to you wasn’t a total surprise,” Ron cocked his head to the side. “What was a surprise is that last we heard you were at home.”

“If you are implying that I called Harry to me so that he could be captured,” Draco said cooly. “I suggest you ask directly.”

Ron set his jaw. “Why did you call Harry too you.”

Draco took a deep breath. He would get nowhere if he cursed Harry’s friends. “I didn’t call him intentionally. Something happened, and my emotions got out of control. My magic must have called to him. I didn’t want to put him in any danger, and I didn’t ask to be taken.”

Ron seemed to consider him for a moment before nodding.

“The wards are all set,” Harry said as he sat next to Draco, taking his hand gently.

“Thanks for checking them, mate,” Ron said with a smile. “I really didn’t want to wake ‘Mione.”

“No problem,” Harry returned his smile. “Thanks for not killing Draco.”

Draco scoffed, offended.

Ron laughed lightly. “No problem.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

“So you guys have just been searching for parts of Voldimort’s soul?” Draco asked. Harry and he were on a slow walk around the perimeter of the small camp. Harry wanted to check the wards again, and Draco wanted to be with Harry.

Harry nodded. “We have most of them now. Right now we want to lose the trail of the Death Eaters. We had a close call with the last piece, but we have almost lost them.”

“Until the Harry Potter dropped by Malfoy Manner,” Draco said, letting his shock seep into his voice.

“I couldn’t just leave you knowing that you were in pain,” Harry said seriously. “It was already eating me alive to know that you were out there, all alone, with Voldimort.” He reached his hand out to the ward.

“I can hold my own, you know,” Draco caught Harry’s wrist gently. “Let me.” He pressed his hand to the ward gently, and renewed the silencing charm.

Harry smiled and watched as the ward rippled and glowed faintly. Draco removed his hand and tugged and the cuff of his sleeve, forever making sure that the mark was covered.

“We are going to get through this, right?” Draco asked giving into his moment of weakness.

Harry smiled warmly and nodded. “There is nothing we can’t get through, Draco,” with this Harry cupped Draco’s cheek gently and pressed a light kiss to his lips.


	3. Fake It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of self harm and blood.

They had been hopping from place to place for the past week, and today marked the fourth day sense they had no sign of the Death Eaters. The group felt comfortable believing that they were finally rid of them for now.

They had pitched the tent in the woods somewhere. When they had cooked dinner, a light snow began to fall, and to his mortification, Harry had pulled him close and together they danced in the snowfall.

Ron had laughed until Hermione pulled him close to do the same.

When Draco lay next to Harry that night, he could admit that in this moment, he was happy. He was content. He was safe.

That moment didn’t last long however.

Draco had just fallen asleep when his arm began to burn. He removed himself from Harry’s grip slowly without waking the Gryffindor, and ran out of the tent into the snow.

He tugged his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark that was now writhing on his skin. The pulling sensation that he knew if he gave into would bring him to Voldimort.

Draco gritted his teeth and dragged his nails over the black trying to pull it off his skin, but no matter how hard he dug, the thing wouldn’t budge.

Huffing, Draco pulled his wand out and balled his left hand into a fist. He could do this. He was stronger than this.

A tear made its way down Draco’s cheek, but he didn’t notice, too wrapped up in the need to remove the sin from his body.

He pointed his wand at the mark and cast cutting curse, after cutting curse at the flesh, ripping it to shreds, numb to the pain, and his face set in a cold expression. He didn’t stop until the mark stopped moving, until the pulling stopped, and when it finally did the snow around him was screaked with blood but the mark remained.

Draco sat in the snow watching his blood seep from the cuts and drip onto the ground. The writhing had stopped, it had all stopped and all that remained was the blood. Draco could feel the sin pour out of him with his blood. He wanted to get as much out of him as he could stand. It was only when he started to feel lightheaded that he banished the blood and summoned bandages. When he had wrapped his arm sufficiently and pulled down his sleeve he made his way back into the tent. Harry was still asleep, oblivious to what had just happened.

“Good,” Draco thought. “His life doesn’t need any more misery.”

He carefully lay down next to Harry who quickly wrapped his arms around Draco.

Draco smiled and curled into Harry’s warmth and waited for sleep to come claim him.

“Wake up, sleep heads!” Hermione called.

Harry groaned, and pressed his face into Draco’s neck. “Dun wanna,” he muttered.

Draco was caught between wanting to pull the covers over his head and abandoning the waking world with Harry, and making Hermione angry. An angry Hermione was never a good way to start the morning, Draco helped Harry sit up and stretched.

“Look, Ron, even the love birds are up before you,” Draco heard Hermione tease.

Draco laughed lightly.

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and squinted up at Draco. “What are you laughing at?”

Draco smiled and placed a light kiss to Harry’s forehead. “These crazy Gryffindor’s I’ve been trapped with.”

“You love us,” Harry huffed.

“You are growing on me,” Draco smiled and put Harry’s glasses on him carefully.

“Well now I can see your beautiful face!” Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Mornings make you crazy. Has anyone ever told you that, Potter?”

“Yes!” came Ron’s call from the front of the tent. “There was this one morning where he had somehow gotten stuck speaking parseltongue for a good ten minutes. He didn’t understand why no one knew what he was saying.”

Draco arced an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“That was one time!” Harry called back, finally getting out of bed. “It’s freezing.”

With a smile, Draco wordlessly cast a warming charm on the tent and Harry relaxed.

Harry blushed lightly and ran a hand though his hair. “I could have done that.”

Draco shrugged and got up. “But now you don’t have to.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist gently and smiled up at him. “How did you sleep?”

“Alright,” Draco said with a shrug.

“You didn’t have any bad dreams, at least…not that I noticed.”

“Nope. No bad dreams.”

Harry smiled. “Then that’s something to celebrate. It isn’t every night that both of us have a peaceful sleep.”

Draco smirks. “I do believe you are right.” He cupped Harry’s cheek gently and ran his thumb gently over Harry’s lips.

Harry sighed softly and let his eyes fall closed.

Draco lips had just brushed Harry’s when Hermione pushed aside the small flap that separated their bunk from the rest of the tent.

“Glad to see that you two managed to get up,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, have you started breakfast yet?” Harry said, returning her smile.

Draco, however, fixed Hermione with the best glare he could muster this early in the morning. He was sure Hermione knew exactly what she was interrupting, even if Harry was oblivious to it.

Hermione nodded, ignoring Draco’s glare. “We could really use your help though.”

“Alright, we will be right out,” Harry said.

Hermione smiled again and let the flap fall closed.

“We should go help,” Harry said, letting go of his hold on Draco’s waist.

“Right,” Draco reluctantly let his hand fall from Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled and pushed the fap aside. Draco sighed and pulled a heave sweater over his head. When he looked up again Harry was standing in front of him. Harry smirked and kissed Draco’s lips gently.

“Mmm…couldn’t forget that,” Harry said, looking up at Draco through his thick lashes.

“You are something else,” Draco said quietly.

Harry simply shrugged and took Draco’s hand, dragging him out to help with breakfast.

-o-o-o-o-o-

During their days together the fact of Draco’s marking hasn’t come up. So, when the day began to rise to an uncomfortably warm temperature Draco forced himself to stay in long sleeves. It was easier for him just to say that he was cold, rather than have to explain the bandages on his arm.

Harry had also opted to keep his long sleeve on, and Draco knew he was doing it to be supportive. But Harry was clearly sweating. In fact, he was sweating so much so that Ron had commented on it twice now.

“I’m not warm!” Harry huffed, again.

“Mate, I can see the sweat pouring down your face,” Ron said.

“That doesn’t mean I’m warm.”

“Oh yeah?” Ron crossed his arms. “What does it mean then?”

“Just that I’m not hot!”

Draco had had enough of this stubbornness and turned around and spelled Harry’s sweater off.

Ron blinked and stared between Harry and Draco.

“There you go,” Draco said, his voice impassive. “And just for the record, you are very hot, love.” Then Draco turned back to the patch he was putting in the tent.

“I…I…” Harry stuttered, and Draco could practically hear the blush in his voice.

“Well played, Malfoy,” Ron said.


	4. Catch Me

Another couple of weeks had passed without much of anything going wrong. The four of them were falling into an easy rhythm, each becoming more familiar with the others way of doing things, and what got on each other’s nerves.

It was hard at first, for Draco to accept becoming such easy friends with the Gryffindor’s, but the fact that they were Harry’s friends helped a lot. Harry was so relaxed around them, that eventually Draco couldn’t help but be the same.

Even though they had been getting along well, there was a distinct lack of privacy, and after a couple of weeks it had begun to rub on Draco. The more infuriating thing, however, was the fact that it didn’t seem to be bothering Harry. He was his normal happy-ish self, and it was slowly driving Draco crazy.

He had finally drawn up the courage to say something to Harry and pulled him aside after a mean. “Harry,” Draco said, taking his hand gently and trying in vain to hide his rising blush. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to t-”

“Want to go down to the river,” Harry interrupted with a small smirk.

“I…just the two of us?” Draco asked, arcing a brow.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I thought we could go for a swim or something.”

“You are aware that it just stopped snowing like an hour ago, right?”

“Warming charms,” Harry laughed lightly. “And I’m the one that was raised by muggles.”

Draco hit Harry’s shoulder gently. “Now that’s enough of that sass from you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “So…is that a yes?”

“Of course,” Draco squeezed Harry’s hand gently, and together they made their way down to the river, expanding the wards as they went.

“Be careful!” Hermione called after them.

“Always am!” Harry called back.

When they got to the riverbank, Harry easily cast warming charms on the water, until they could see steam rise from its surface. Harry leaned down and dipped his hand in. “Seems warm enough,” Harry said, standing back up.

“Wonderful. Want me to conjure us some su- what in lords name are you doing,” Draco said, eyes going wide.

Harry had pulled his jumper off and was currently slipping his shirt over his head. “We are alone for the first time in forever,” Harry shrugged. “And the water is warm.”

“Yes, well,” Draco rubbed at the back of his neck. “Alright.”

Harry grinned and stripped down to his pants (underwear) and waded into the river. He turned back to face Draco, still rooted to place on the shore, and smiled. “Are you going to join me?” Harry asked, running his hands over the surface of the water.

“Yes, in a minute,” Draco said, tugging at the ends of his jumper. He wanted nothing more than to strip and join Harry, but if he did that then he would have to explain the healing cuts along his mark. That was a conversation he didn’t want to have now, or ever if he could get away with it.

But there was Harry, smiling up at him with all the hope in the world crammed into those green eyes of his. And per usual, Draco melted at the sight of them. Draco would do anything to make Harry happy.

So, Draco turned his back and stripped down to his pants, and wandlessly threw a shower of harmless sparks at Harry.

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed as he swatted the sparks away.

While Harry was distracted, Draco dove into the river and stood, the water coming up to his neck.

“You are an absolute menace!” Harry said with a smirk as he swam out to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist when he got there.

“Oh hush,” Draco held Harry’s hips gently. “You know you adore it.”

Harry grinned. “You’ve got me there.”

Then Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Draco. That’s when his arm began to burn.

Draco turned his head so Harry’s lips landed against his cheek, and bit his lip. This was only the second time it burned, and it was just getting worse.

“Dray,” Harry asked his brow knitting together in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Draco forced his face into a neutral expression and looked back at Harry. “Nothing is wrong,” he said, forcing a smile.

Harry didn’t look convinced.

The burning swelled and Draco let out a gasp, his face contorting with the pain.

“Let me help,” Harry pleaded.

But Draco couldn’t face the look of disappointment on Harry’s face. He tore himself from Harry’s grasp and ran for shore. He only made it a couple of steps up the bank before another stab of pain brought him to his knees.

Instantly Harry was kneeling in front of him.

That’s when Draco looked down at his forearm. The writhing of the mark had caused the cuts to reopen, and blood was making its way down Draco’s arm and dripping onto the ground.

Harry followed his gaze and started casting healing spells at Draco’s arm, but they were no use.

“I’m so sorry,” Draco stuttered out. He tried to rise, but another bold of pain caused him to fall forward into Harry.

Harry caught him easily, and held him close. “Shh…there is nothing to be sorry for.”

Pain exploded through Draco’s head and he cried out.

“ _See what happens when you resist._ ”

The words echoed in Draco’s head, and then the pain mercifully subsided. Ever so slowly, Draco came back to his senses and opened his eyes slowly. He was hunched over, holding himself up with shaking arms.

He slowly sat up. That’s when he noticed Harry, he was curled up on the ground clutching his head.

“Harry,” Draco called, shaking his shoulders gently, his bloody hand smearing blood onto Harry’s skin.

Harry cried out weakly and sat up, pushing Draco’s hands off him. In doing so his hand came into contact with Draco’s mark that was still moving under his skin.

Harry flinched away, and wretched. His stomach contents pooling on the river bed.

“I’m so sorry!” Draco moved away and sat hugging his knees to his chest.

They sat like that in silence for a good while. Draco staring at Harry as the burning in his arm slowly subsided. Harry clutching his head, trying to pull himself together.

“It was like he was right here,” Harry said softly.

“I’m so sorry. I never should have called to you when he parked me,” Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry slowly moved closer and reached out, cupping Draco’s cheek lightly. “I’m glad you did.”

Harry smiled warmly, and despite the fear boiling up inside Draco, he smiled back.

“Now,” Harry took Draco’s bloody hand in his own, slowly pulling his arm towards him. “Let me patch this up.”

Harry ran his fingers over the scars. Draco watched as his skin slowly knit itself back together, jagged scars forming around the mark. When the last cut stopped bleeding, Harry lightly traced his finger over the mark.

Draco watches him with wide eyes, but Harry shows no signs of pain.

“I think it will only hurt me when he is trying to call you,” Harry said, covering the mark with his hand, his tan skin standing out against Draco’s pale. “Some part of him must be in the mark when he is doing that.”

“I will make sure when it happens again that I am away from you.”

Harry looked up at Draco with those big green eyes of his. “We will figure all of this out. It will be okay. We can get through this.”

Harry’s words forced themselves through Draco’s fear, and he believed him. Between those green eyes, and the fact that Harry wasn’t scared of him, Draco couldn’t help himself. He pulled Harry close and kissed his lips deeply.

Harry laughed lightly as he fell against Draco, and kissed him back.

When Draco pulled away he cupped Harry’s cheek gently. “I can’t lose you.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco cut him off.

“You need to fight this. Fight with whatever you have,” Draco’s hand began to shake finely. “I need you to come out of this alive.”

“We will both make it out of this alive,” Harry said, covering Draco’s hand with his own.

Draco nodded, because facing the alternative wasn’t an option at the moment.


	5. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to communicate with the ones they love is always a great blessing. We get a glimpse into what is important to Draco, and see another side of a familiar character.

They had managed to get word to the Weasley’s telling them that they were alright and where they were currently staying. Everything was in code of course, thanks to Hermione. Ron was able to tell his family that he was safe, and they got a quick reply telling them that Ron’s family was also alright. This was a huge comfort to the group.

The reply, however, held no information about the Malfoy’s. After much argument, they had agreed to tell the Weasley’s that Draco had been traveling with them, and although their reply wished Draco their best, they had no information to give about the state of his family. Draco tried to show that it didn’t bother him, but to Harry it was clear that the lack of news was eating the blonde alive.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting around the fire cooking lunch a little ways from the tent. Harry wanted to get Draco to come out, but he thought better of it, opting to give the Slytherin some time to work out his feelings.

There was the tell-tale crack of apparition causing the trio to look up in time to see Snape step through the wards, his black robes billowing behind him.

They were all on their feet, wands out, before Snape had even seen them. When he did, he merely smirked.

“What are you doing here?” snapped Ron.

“How did you find us?” asked Harry.

Snape sighed. “I was informed that you have been traveling with my godson. I wish to see him.”

“We aren’t traveling with anyone,” Ron answered.

Hermione, however, lowered her wand and after a moment, Harry did the same.

“What are you two doing!” Ron gestured to Snape. “He’s a death eater! He’s probably come to find out where we are and report back to Voldemort.”

“He is working for the order. You know this Ronald,” Hermione said, glaring at him.

Ron swallowed thickly and slowly lowered his wand.

“Is my godson still here?” Snape said, his patients clearly wearing thin.

“I’m not sure who-” Harry started but was interrupted by Draco throwing the flaps to the tent open.

“Severus…?” Draco asked shyly and upon seeing Snape, ran and practically threw himself into the professor’s arms.

Snape cracked a small smile and hugged Draco back, his hands rubbing Draco’s back. “Hello little dragon,” Snape said quietly.

The trio was shocked at the display. They had no inclination that Draco cared for Snape, and it was very clear by the embrace and greeting that they both cared for each other greatly.

“Are you alright…?” Draco asked tentatively.

Snape brushed a piece of hair out of Draco’s eyes. “Is there somewhere more private that we could go?” Snape asked, casting a glare at the trio, who hadn’t bothered to try and hide the fact that they were staring at the interaction.

Draco looked over at them, and the sheer panic Harry saw in his eyes broke him out of his trance.

Harry flashed an appoligetic smile, and ushered Ron and Hermione back into the tent. “I will be just inside if you need anything,” Harry said to Draco, and waited for him to nod in understanding before closing the flap to the tent.

“He cares for you,” Severus said, his gaze lingering on the tent flaps.

“And I for him,” Draco said without hesitation.

Turning his attention back to Draco, Severus held him at arm’s length and looked him over. “You are alright? Handling everything alright?” Severus asked, concern seeping into his voice.

Draco ducked his head shyly, a gesture conveying how much time he had spent with a certain Gryffindor, his mannerisms rubbing off. “I’ve been better, but handling everything alright so far.”

Severus gently lifted Draco’s head back up. “I am just glad you are safe. I had not heard from you since hearing that you were marked,” fear flashed across Severus’ face, conveying that he had feared the worst.

“Somehow I my magic had called out to Harry that night. He came and took me away. I’ve been with them ever since. There was no safe way to get any word out until recently, and even that was a risk.”

Upon hearing his name, Harry couldn’t help it anymore and peaked out of the tent to observe the interaction.

“I understand,” Severus nodded, and then pushed up Draco’s sleeve and examined the mark.

Draco resisted the urge to hide his face again, and simply watched his godfather trace the mark with careful hands.

“I thought so,” Severus said quietly.

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it quickly when Severus rolled up his own sleeve and showed Draco the scares around his own mark.

Draco reached out, his hand hovering over Severus’ arm, asking silent permission.

Severus gave a shallow nod, and Draco covered Severus’ mark with his hand. He traced the scars surrounding the black ink. They were just as deep as his own, but less angry, as though his skin had submitted to the torment. There wasn’t a clear patch of skin on Severus’ entire forearm, and on top of it all sat the mark, undamaged.

When Draco’s hand fell back to his side, Severus rolled down his sleeve again and pulled a small tin out of a pocket in his robes. “Put this salve on after, it will help with the redness and healing.”

Draco nodded, and Severus slipped the tin into Draco’s pocket. “Will I get to see you again?” Draco asked shyly.

Severus pulled him into a tight embrace. “Of course, my little dragon,” he said, placing a gentle kiss to Draco’s forehead.

Harry was taken aback at how almost parental the gesture looked. He had seen Molly and Arthur do similar actions with their own children. It was clear that Harry had vastly underestimated how deeply these two cared for each other.

Draco hugged his godfather back tightly, fearing that if he let go he would never get him back.

“I am staying with the order now,” Severus said, as if he could sense Draco’s fear. “Less danger, but I am still able to be helpful in any way that I can.”

Draco relaxed upon hearing this. He had feared that his godfather had been forced to interact with Voldemort while he had been stuck with the Gryffindor’s. Hearing that he no longer had to play the part as a double agent was comforting, though he knew that he would always worry about Severus’ safety.

 “I will try to keep in contact when it is safe to do so,” Severus said, slowly pulling out of the embrace.

Draco squeezed Severus’ hands. “Just be safe.”

“And the same to you,” with that Severus reluctantly severed his contact with Draco. He stepped out of the wards and apparated.

Harry was out and caught Draco before the Slytherin hit the ground. He simply held Draco close as he cried softly into his jumper.

Ron and Hermione came out of the tent some time later and finished up lunch. Harry managed to get Draco to eat a few bites, the blonde clinging to him fiercely.

-o-o-o-o-o-

They had just finished dinner, and Draco was still clinging to Harry. Harry’s curiosity finally got the best of him. “Did Snape have any news on your parents?”

Hermione glared at Harry, who simply shrugged.

“Severus has been staying with the order. He’s safe,” was all Draco said.

“But…what about your parents mate?” Ron asked, also earning a glare from Hermione.

“Honestly, boys,” Hermione huffed. “Leave it be.”

Draco flashed her a small smile.

Harry carded his fingers through Draco’s hair gently, causing the blond to cuddle further into his side.

“It was very kind of Severus to come visit in person,” Hermione said, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from a sore topic.

“He’s not a fan of owls,” Draco said with a small smile. “He once told me that he was trying to mail a letter when he was younger and the owl tried to bite him every time he tried to tie the letter to its leg. I guess he avoids them whenever possible, or gets someone else to deal with the owl. So naturally, I try to owl him as often as possible.”

Harry laughed lightly. “Slytherins.”

“Weren’t you almost sorted into Slytherin, Harry,” Ron said with a devious smirk.

That caused Draco’s head to shoot up and look at Harry with a brow arched.

Harry blushed under Draco’s scrutiny. “Yeah,” he shrugged. “I just asked the sorting hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin.”

“Why?” Draco asked, clearly slightly offended.

“I had just met someone who was mean and sorted into Slytherin,” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco nodded. “Yeah. I was a bit of an ass back then.”

“Back then?” Ron jested.

Draco glared at him, but smiled when Harry kissed his cheek gently.

“He’s getting better,” Harry said with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Gryffindor’s…”


	6. Muggles

They had all wanted to stop by Grimmauld Place for a while, and finally they were able to make it work. Due to safety concerns, they hadn’t told anyone that they were coming. They were all pretty sure that there would at least be someone there, it being the headquarters for the Order and all.

Harry hadn’t been back since his godfathers’ death, but he wanted to see the others. Make sure that they truly were alright. When they apparated onto the front steps, his hand shot out to hold Draco’s.   
            Draco leaned over, brushing a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek and squeezing his hand gently. “Think of the good memories,” he whispered.

Harry nodded and watched as Ron stepped forward to knock on the door.

They waited for a minute, no sign of movement from inside.

“Maybe they are all out,” Hermione said quietly.

“At the same time? Likely,” Draco said sarcastically.

“Be nice,” Harry scolded quietly.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. Remus looked out of the crack in the door.

“What…what are you guys doing here?” Remus asked opening the door fully.

“Don’t worry. We weren’t followed,” Hermione said.

“Get in, get in,” Remus said, ushering them inside.

They poured through the door, and Remus shut it behind them.

“Who was at the door?” Snape’s voice called from farther inside the house.

“Severus?” Draco said in surprise, he had forgotten that his godfather was saying here. It had been several weeks sense he had seen Severus, and had not thought he would see him here.

“Is my family here?” Ron asked, his voice bursting with hope.

“Ronald!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice called as she and Arthur ran down the stairs and gathered their son up in a tight hug.

Harry smiled at the sight. He knew Ron missed his family, and it was clear that they missed him very much.

“Oh, and Harry!” Molly exclaimed, pulling Harry into the group hug, peppering the boy’s heads with loving kisses.

This had happened before, but Harry was still caught off guard. He slowly smiled and relaxed into their unrelenting affection. Molly noticed Hermione was there also, and pulled her into the hug as well, Arthur laughing good-naturedly at his wife’s actions.

Draco stood awkwardly out of the way. He didn’t want to interrupt their bonding moment, and he knew he wouldn’t be included in it. he could feel Remus’s eyes on him, and he did his best not to glare at the werewolf, and snap at him for staring.

By this time, the commotion had drawn Severus from the kitchen and he walked slowly over to Draco and gathered him up in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you,” Severus said, the wavering in his voice revealing his worry.

Draco smiled and hugged his godfather back. “It’s good to see you too.”

Draco watched Remus place his hand on Severus’ back.

“Let’s move this into the kitchen,” Remus said. “We were about to have supper.”

“Right,” Severus said, letting go of Draco. He had never been one to be overly affectionate when others were around.

Draco watched as the Weasley’s fussed over the trio all the way into the kitchen. He wondered if that got annoying, or if just knowing that it came from a place of love was enough to help them put up with it. His own parents had never been open with their love. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever being hugged before Severus came along when he was five, and even then, those hugs only occurred when no one was around to see.

Remus kept his hand on Severus’ back as they followed the Weasley’s into the kitchen.

Draco saw his godfather lean every-so-slightly into Remus. He sighed to himself and tried not to glare at the werewolf. “This is going to be a long stay,” Draco thought to himself as he finally made his way into the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

To his great disappointment, Severus made a point of putting Harry and him in different rooms.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. “Severus, honestly. I am of legal age now. You have to start treating me like an adult at some point.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Would you rather I switch your rooms? I’m sure Weasley would love to have you for a roommate over Harry.”

Draco glared at him. Damn. “I will make due with my own room, thank you,” he turned and stalked into his assigned room, shutting the door with a little more force then necessary.

Remus chuckled, having seen the whole interaction. “You love to torture him.”

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Severus said as he strode past Remus heading for the stairs.

However, Remus caught the slight smile that graced Severus’s lips. He walked over to Harry and Ron’s room and knocked gently on the door.

“Draco?” Harry said as he opened the door. “Oh! Remus. I thought everyone had gone to bed for the night.”

Indeed, Remus could hear soft snores coming from the limp on the far bed that must be Ron. “I just wanted to check that you were settled.”

Harry nodded. “It’s nice to know that we are actually safe for the night. And I know Ron is happy to see for himself that his family is alright.”

“It is good to have you all here,” Remus smiled warmly. “I know we were all very worried about you.”

“We were always careful.”

“I’m sure of it.”

“Remus?” Severus called from the end of the hall.

“Sleep well, Harry,” Remus said, patting Harry’s shoulder gently.

“You as well.”

Remus smiled and walked down the hall toward Severus.

Harry leaned out into the hall and saw Severus slide his arm around Remus’s waist before the pair disappeared down the stairs. “Weird,” Harry thought. “I hope Remus is feeling alright, if Severus needs to help him down the stairs.” Harry shrugged to himself and closed the door.

Curling up in his bed, he reached out for Draco, who, of course, wasn’t there. He had gotten so used to sleeping with the blonde that his bed seemed colder without him there.

Harry had just drifted off to sleep when there was a soft nock on the door. He looked over at Ron, who made no indication that he had woken up, and slowly liberated himself from the covers. He yawned, and pulled on his glasses, rising slowly from the mattress.

Another nock came from the door, and Harry huffed. “I’m coming,” Harry thought to himself as he opened the door to come face-to-face with Draco.

“I thought we could go out tonight,” Draco whispered, flashing Harry what he thought was his best smile.

“It’s late,” Harry said rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “And isn’t it dangerous for us to go out? Death Eaters and all that.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “We are going to explore muggle London,” Draco said, motioning to his outfit.

Harry looked Draco over. He had, indeed, dressed in muggle cloths, a dark purple jumper and dark wash jeans, that spawned sinful thoughts in Harry’s imagination. When he tore his eyes away from Draco’s body, his words finally sunk in. “You want to go to muggle London…willingly?” Harry asked, not believing the Slytherin.

“Yes. You spent time with muggles. You could show me around,” Draco smirked. “And no one would know who we were. Completely safe.”

“I wasn’t really taken to London all that often,” Harry shifted awkwardly, wishing that Draco wouldn’t open that box just yet.

Draco simply smiled and reached out to squeeze Harry’s hand gently. “Then the both of us can explore something new together.”

Harry flashed Draco a shy smile and nodded. “Just let me change.”

“Be quick.”

Harry nodded and shut the door. He pulled out the first muggle cloths he found and changed quickly, nearly tumbling head first into the wall when he tried to put on his pants too quickly. He thought about leaving a note for Ron explaining why he went out, but decided against it. They would be back before he got up anyway. Once he was finally dressed he stepped out into the hall, and closed the door quietly. Draco was tucking his wand into his jeans, and Harry did the same.

Harry wanted to leave out the back, but Draco pulled Harry toward the front door.

Catching Harry’s confused look Draco whispered. “I’d rather not walk past Severus’ and Lupin’s room this late.”

“Is Severus a light sleeper?” Harry asked as they closed the front door quietly behind them.

Draco laughed lightly. “Oh, I’m sure they are not sleeping.”

“Remus said he was going to bed thought.”

Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand gently. “Would you like me to apparate us?”

“Please.”

With a crack, they were gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco had, admittedly, never enjoyed going into the muggle world, but he found that exploring it with Harry made it vastly more enjoyable. They both enjoyed looking at the city lights, and Harry was there to explain all the muggle things to Draco.

They had just sat down in the back of a pub, because Harry had tried to explain television to Draco, and thought it best to provide the Slytherin with an example.

Harry pointed to a television on the wall currently playing a rerun of the latest football match. “That is a television.”

Draco looked in the direction Harry indicated and gasped. “The people in there are real?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling at Draco’s reaction.

“How do they get out? Why are they so small?”

Harry tried in vain to contain his laughter. “They aren’t really in there. It is just their image.”

Draco huffed. “Muggles.”

Harry smiled, and they ordered chips and drinks.

They were a couple drinks in when Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s currently resting on the table. Harry bit his lip, and removed his hand from Draco’s. “Not here,” he whispered.

“What do you mean, not here?” Draco asked, genuinely confused.

“Well,” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. “Muggles aren’t really as open minded as wizarding kind when it comes to certain things.”

“Like hand holding?”

“Like…two blokes holding hands,” Harry said flashing Draco a small smile.

“Why?” Confusion contorting Draco’s face. “It’s no different from a man and a woman holding hands. Or even two women for that matter.”

“Well yes, I know that,” Harry sighed. “But muggles think it’s bad or wrong for anyone to do…things…with the same sex.”

“Can people of the same sex marry in the muggle world?”

“No.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Draco said, clearly getting upset by the conversation.

“Draco,” Harry rested his hand on the blonde’s knee under the table. “I know it’s wrong, but that’s just the way muggles are at the moment.”

Draco’s face softened. “Did you think it was wrong?”

Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t really know any better,” he sighed. “That was until I came out to Ron one summer while staying at his place. I was so scared that he was going to kick me out, but I was so sick of keeping it from everyone. He was obviously fine with it, and seeing how nervous I was, he explained how wizarding kind views it.”

“But you are alright with it now?” Draco asked cautiously.

“If we were in a wizarding pub, and we weren’t being hunted by a freak, I would snog you until you couldn’t remember you own name,” Harry said, blushing lightly.

Draco gapped at him. Harry had never been one to be overt with his affection, and maybe it was the alcohol taking effect, but Draco was quite enjoying it. He stood quickly, and pulled Harry to his feet, almost nocking the table over in the process. Harry shot out a hand to save the table, and their glasses from drawing attention to them, and flashed Draco a shy smile.

Soon after that, they were on the street and Draco was pulling Harry into a shaded ally, and pushing him up against the brick of the buildings.

Harry simply smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. “Have I said something that intrigues you?” he said with a smirk.

Draco groaned and pressed his hands into the small of Harry’s back, pulling him as close as their cloths would allow. “Don’t test me, Gryffindor,” Draco said, pressing gentle kisses to Harry’s neck. “I bite.”

Harry gasped and tilted his head, giving Draco more room. “Oh, I’m counting on in,” Harry said, and slid his hand up to Draco’s jaw, to guide the blonde’s lips to his own.

Draco hummed contently and kissed Harry back. Ever so slowly, he deepened the kiss and pulled Harry closer, feeling his growing enthusiasm.

Harry pressed himself against Draco, hands roaming, trying to memorize every inch of the man he loved.

Then suddenly, Draco was being pulled away, a strong hand on the back of his collar yanking him backwards, causing him to almost tumble to the ground.

“What the?” Draco glared turned and glared at the man who had let go of his collar. They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn’t heard anyone approach.

“Filthy disgrace,” the man glared back.

“Why don’t you mind your own bloody business, you small excuse for a h-” Draco was interrupted by a hard smack across the face. His head whipped to the side, and in an instant his hand was in his pocket, fingers curling around his wand.

The man was yelling now, shouting colorful insults at the pair. Just as Draco drew his wand, Harry stepped around him and punched the man squarely in the face.

Draco watched as blood sprayed from the man’s nose, and he doubled over in pain. Before Draco could react, Harry grabbed his arm and apparated them to the steps of Grimmauld Place, and pulled them through the door.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s face in his hands and looking him over.

“I’m fine,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hands in his own. “You hit him?” Draco knew Harry was capable of violence, had seem it with his own eyes, but to see him hit someone for no reason…it confused him.

“He touched you,” Harry said and shrugged, like that explained everything.

Draco’s face contorted in confusion. “It was just a slap. I don’t think it will even bruise.”

“No one should lay a hand on you. Ever. We were doing nothing wrong, and he was a bloody ignorant prick,” Harry huffed.

Draco could feel the waves of renewed anger flow off him, and he pulled Harry into a tight hug, reveling at how the shorter man relaxed into it. “You are staying in my room tonight.”

And with that they headed to Draco’s room, where they both promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Blind To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of regular posting. I am going to change that and begin posting more regularly. I have some interesting ideas for where I want to take this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The next morning started off with the awkward encounter of Snape coming to wake Draco and finding Harry in the bed as well. Draco had never been more thankful that they had both remained fully dressed.

When Snape pulled the blanket off the pair, Draco jumped, his wand aimed at Snape, before he was completely awake. Harry, on the other hand, continued to snore quietly, blissfully unaware of the awkwardness filling the room.

“I will leave you to wake your…Harry,” Severus said with a smirk. “I expect you both down for breakfast in ten.”

“Are you cooking?” Draco said in a valiant attempt to conquer the awkwardness.

“Oh heavens no. Molly has taken to cooking. Downstairs. Ten. In clean cloths.”

“Of course.”

Severus nodded and slipped out of the room. Draco could have sworn that he saw a small smile on the professor’s face.

Draco leaned over and ran his hands through Harry’s hair gently. “Harry. You have to get up.”

Harry simply squirmed and pressed his head into Draco’s hand.

Draco huffed. “You’ve brought this upon yourself, Potter.” Draco smirked and spelled water over Harry.

Harry gasped and jumped, promptly losing his balance and falling off the bed. “Draco!”

Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and peered down at his boyfriend. “Yes, darling?”

“Was this really the easiest way to wake me up?!” Harry cried, fixing the blonde with his best glare.

“Oh and I’m the drama queen,” Draco rolled his eyes and spelled Harry dry, handing him his glasses from the nightstand.

Harry pulled them on with a huff before getting to his feet.

They both quickly pulled themselves together and went down stairs.

Severus and Remus were seated at the dining room table, and Severus had his arm around Remus, but he removed it when the boys walked in.

“Glad you could join us,” Severus said, getting to his feet. “I am going to go make sure Molly has everything under control.” And with that he left them alone.

Remus looked after him, but simply bit his lip.

Harry took one look at his favorite professor and knew that tonight was the full moon. Harry had spent many of these days with Remus, and he had learned the signs. His hair out of place, the scratch marks along his neck and arms, his cloths looking unusually unkempt.

He sat down next to his godfather and took the hand that was currently trying to scratch through his skin, and held it gently.

Remus looked down at their joint hands and gave Harry a weak smile.

Not a moment later Molly swept into the room levitating a feast for breakfast behind her and set the plates around the table. “Dig in everyone!” she beamed at them and then set off, presumably to wake the rest of her family.

Harry watched as Remus paled and started to get up, but before Harry could say anything Snape spelled the scent of food out of the room.

Remus sat back down and rested his head against the table. Snape sat next to Draco, across the table from Harry.

It turned out to be just the four of them for breakfast. Remus ignoring Harry’s persistent attempts to get him to eat something, Snape glaring at Harry, and Draco casting amused looks at Harry.

When Snape had finished he silently cleared his plate and walked out. Remus got up and followed him out. A moment later Harry heard the basement door open and close, followed by two sets of footsteps down the stairs.

“What do you think that was all about?” Harry asked Draco.

“You’re kidding…right?” Draco asked, honestly not believing his boyfriend at this point.

“What?” Harry said, cocking his head to the side.

Draco smiled. Even oblivious, his boyfriend was adorable. “They fancy each other. I am pretty sure they are dating.”

“You are messing with me,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Would you care to make that a bet, Potter,” Draco smirked.

“No way. I know better,” Harry smirked back. “But you should prove it to me. I don’t take your word for it.”

Draco stood and pushed in his chair. “Very well. They probably went down to Severus’ lab.”

“He has a lab here?” Harry said puzzled, following Draco down the hall.

“He has been spending a lot of time here ever sense his true intentions became known.”

“So has Remus.”

Draco smirked.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just because they spend time in the same place does not mean they fancy each other.”

“Very well,” Draco opened the basement door slowly, and carefully made his way halfway down the stairs.

Harry followed him, and together they peered into the gloomy basement, which was indeed turned into a potions lab.

“The last dose of Wolfsbane is almost done,” Severus said. “That should take some of the edge off.”

Draco smirked and held a finger to his lips, miming for Harry to be quiet.

Harry nodded and turned back to the professors.

“Thank you,” Remus said, sitting on the counter next to where Snape was working. “It’s just the usual feeling of wanting to rip my skin off.”

Severus nodded and rested a hand on Remus’ thigh, and kept working one-handed.

Harry waited for Remus to move away, but instead he moved closer.

“This should help with that,” Severus easily dipped a cup into the cauldron, and handed it to Remus.

Remus raised the cup to his lips and downed the contents quickly, wincing as he handed the cup back to Severus. “The taste is not much improved.”

Severus hummed and moved about quickly, cleaning up the work area.

“Do you think it will be safe to change here?” Remus asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Severus stood in front of him, resting his hands on Remus’ knees.

“There are a lot of people here,” Remus shrugged and looked down. “I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”

Severus reached out and lifted Remus’ chin up. “Have you felt like yourself for the turns that you have taken the Wolfsbane?”

“Yes, but…” Remus sighed.

“Are you doubting the quality of my potion?”

“No. Not at all. I just,” Remus shrugged.

“I will stay with you,” Severus moved closer, standing between Remus’ legs.

Remus nodded. “Alright. And you know what to do if something gets out of hand?”

“Always,” Severus smirked and leaned closer.

Harry looked away and hurried back up the stairs.

Draco laughed lightly and followed Harry up, closing the door behind him. “Prove my point?”

“Yeah, I guess you are right. How did you know though?”

Draco arched a brow. “It was pretty easy to tell. I’m starting to think that you are blind to these sort of things.”

Harry laughed lightly. “I think I am as well.”


End file.
